marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MJ
|gender = Female|age = 22 (biologically 16)|DOB = November 1st, 2001|DOD = 2018 (victim of the Decimation; resurrected by Hulk in 2023)|affiliation = |status = Alive|movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming Spider-Man: Far From Home Spider-Man: The Neighborhood Hero The New Avengers Spider-Man: Venom Unleashed Spider-Man: The Grand Finale The New Avengers: Secret Invasion (cameo) Daredevil and Elektra (cameo) The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise|actor = }}Mary Jane Watson, also known as MJ '''and in her school files due to her hacking as '''Michelle Jones, is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology who greatly enjoyed mocking all of her fellow students there, which included Peter Parker. Despite keeping her distance socially, MJ eventually was given the opportunity to take over from the departing Liz Toomes as the head of the Decathlon Team, and began to open up more with her fellow teammates, which included Ned Leeds and Parker. MJ was a victim of the Decimation in 2018, but along with all other victims, was resurrected in the Blip five years later. Her affections were sought out by Parker and Brad Davis during Midtown Tech's trip to Europe. When she deduced Parker's identity as Spider-Man, MJ had helped discover Mysterio's fraudulence by exposing that he staged the Elemental crises. Shortly after their trip to Europe, MJ and Parker began dating. On their first date, Peter as Spider-Man uses his webs to swing and hold MJ. MJ is horror-struck when The Daily Bugle showed a modified video of Mysterio and Spider-Man, claiming that Peter was responsible for the casualties during the Battle of London. Personality Mary Jane Watson considers herself to a very observant person in general, noticing things others may not, and usually keeps a close eye on Peter Parker. She was aware of his academic situation, keeping tabs on which classes he'd neglected or which clubs he quit. During the Rescue at the Washington Monument, she observed Spider-Man as the hero climbed up the Washington Monument after notifying him that her friends were up there. Although she publicly deems Parker to be a loser, she chooses to sit with him and Ned Leeds at lunch, chided them for coming to Liz Toomes' party, gave herself detention just to sketch Parker, and gave Parker the middle finger during the homecoming dance. However, despite the other students occupied by the dance, she immediately noticed Parker leaving the dance after apologizing to Toomes, and later questioned Parker where he was going and what he was hiding, before brushing her earlier statements off and declaring that she did not care. As Parker left the library, however, she gave him a glance, watching him leave. Watson was also able to deduce that Parker was Spider-Man by noticing a pattern in his behavior as well as evidence she found or observed, only confirming her suspicions when he confessed. However it comes clear that after the class' trip through Europe, Watson may have developed a crush on Parker throughout her observations of him and perhaps tried to deny it at first by being mean towards him. Her habit of documenting his schedules and drawing him in detention could just be her showing concern for his well-being and being fascinated by him. This is later confirmed in London where she admits that she like Parker and observed him not just because she thought he was Spider-Man but because of her mutual attraction to him. MJ is generally a serious person, though she does possess a dry sense of humor, and is nearly always seen reading a book. She is a loner and claims not to have friends, though she soon comes to consider her Academic Decathlon team as friends. She has a tendency to speak out her feelings even if it offends someone, although she is aware of this habit. Watson is also fascinated by morbid and otherwise controversial and macabre topics, with Parker saying that she like black dahlias due to being fascinated by the Black Dahlia murder, her mentioning a lot of conspiracy theories and propaganda as well as memorizing gruesome historical events and practices from Europe. She is also a very sneaky yet clever person, as she also revealed to Peter that her real name was Mary Jane Watson and that she hacked the school system for odd reasons, so that her real name wouldn't be put out in case she got in trouble. Abilities Gifted Intelligence: Watson is a smart, curious and observant individual, using her great intellect to help the Academic Decathlon Team in the Decathlon finals and win the competition. She was later even chosen to replace Liz Toomes as team captain when Toomes moved to Oregon. MJ was also smart enough to notice Peter Parker repeatedly wandering off on more than one occasion, and eventually figured out that he was Spider-Man. MJ also possesses a vast amount of knowledge in history, crime and conspiracy theories, given her fascination with morbid and controversial topics. * Bilingualism: In addition to her native English, Watson understands Italian, and regularly had to correct her chaperone Roger Harrington during the class trip to Venice.